Compass Bucky x OC
by Ellie the Fangirl
Summary: The world has gone to shit and war has arrived in America. Lennie is new to New York and is desperate to survive it all yet somehow through all that chaos she meets Bucky, a womanizing player, she can't help but hate. But hate soon turns to love as she and Bucky face the realities of war together, hand in hand. They cling to each other but the only question is: is love enough?
Oh Baby!", she moaned, her voice going up an octave, "Yeah, right there baby!" I grimaced at the groans, moans, grunts, and thumping. I focused on the door in order to try and ignore the shenanigans going on behind it. It was blue, a dark, deep blue that was worn through age. It had silver accents and they too, told a story of age and maturity. I clutched my basket to my chest as a clearly feminine voice filled the entire hallway. Her screams of pleasure were high pitched and seemed to vibrate off the walls, attacking my ears. I felt a blush crawl its way to my cheeks; I felt dirty just standing here.

I shook my head looking down at my shoes. They were dirty from walking through mud and all other sorts of nonsense. The streets of New York aren't exactly known for their cleanliness. I took a deep breath and turned away from the door. Steve clearly wasn't here and I really didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was going on in behind that door. Hopefully they didn't hear me knock. Hopefully I can just slip away and pretend like this disgusting, cringe worthy moment never happen. I turned around, wishing myself away from this situation. I begin to creep away from the door slowly and turn to make a break for it.

"Hello?" A deep, husky voice said. I mentally kicked myself, my face contorting in frustration. I compose myself and breathe in once more, as I turn on my heel. I can hear the annoyance in his voice, the smug intonations of a player.

"Sorry for interrupting your- um date" I say judgment in my voice, but I don't care. I look up from my brown shoes to brilliant, bright, blue orbs. He was a mess of angles and curves; he was both soft and hard all at once. He was wearing a white tank top that hugged his muscles. He was lean and fit. The dark mop on his head had remnants of gel while strands of hair fell into his face, clearly due to the activities he was just a part of. He had this devilish smirk on his face, like he knew something I didn't. I was almost curious. "I'm looking for Steve"

"Steve's out." His eyes trail down my body, now it's my turn to wear the scarlet letter. For a moment I'm tempted to slap him, I wasn't one to take the objectification of the male gaze. Steve could attest to that. One thing I've learned in New York is that you can't let people walk all over you, you have to be tough or else you'll just end up with the garbage the lined the sidewalks.

I glare at him, pinning him down with knives in my mind. I've met boys like this before. They walk around like they were God's gift; paying girls with smiles and sweet nothings, only to leave them broke in more ways than one. "I gathered, seeing as you had other company" I state, my voice icy.

"Were you eavesdropping, doll?" He chuckled, his blue eyes teasing.

"It's not eavesdropping when it's basically being broadcast." I narrow my eyes at him. "And don't call me doll."

"What can I say, some things are just better loud", his smirk grew into a mischievous grin that lit a fire in his eyes that made me feel even dirtier. I think it's time for me to go.

"Just, let Steve know I stopped by, yeah?"

"Why are you looking for him?" His eyes find my gaze. He looks at me as if he's searching for something, malice maybe?

"He didn't show up at the diner this morning" I respond. To be honest I didn't want to leave without knowing Steve was okay. The boy was strong and sweet and good, even if his body told a different story. He was one of the most genuinely good people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was the one good thing in my life at the moment. Simply put, he was my friend and I was worried. "He always shows up at 6 AM sharp and this is the second day he hasn't shown up. I figured I would stop by, make sure he was okay.", I say hurriedly, feeling slightly awkward, "I brought food."

Something must resonate with him, because his playful mien fell way. "He's been feeling a little under the weather. He went out for a walk about an hour ago. He should be back soon, if you want to come in." His kindness seemed real. I looked at him trying to make sense of this bad boy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I nod my head towards the inside of their apartment. His eyes light up as he remembers the girl he left. "I doubt that will go over well, with your girl"

"It's fine," He shakes his head, "Stevie will be back soon anyway." He moves away from the door and motions for me to come in. I know I'm going to regret this but for some reason I walk into their apartment. I hold onto the basket even tighter, apprehension in my grip.

I looked around the room I had just entered. It was small and crowded. To my left there was a small, round, wooden table with some dying flowers in a green vase. It was near the kitchen, which was thankfully a little bigger. To my right a brown couch was plopped into the middle of the room clearly dividing the "dining room" and the "living room". There were pillows scattered about on the couch, all clashing with one another.

"Sorry for the mess" He becomes sheepish, trying to clear a space on the couch for me to sit.

"You should see my place." I'm rarely home so when I am I home I prefer not to spend those hours cleaning or organizing things. He tries to clean up the place a little, I'm unsure as to why. "A little mess never bothered me. You really should just sit." He clenches his jaw and sits across from me.

"You live alone?", his eyes brush over mine before looking away.

"Yeah, I don't know many people here, I moved here only a few months ago. Steve's one of the few friends I have" I inform him and he nods his head taking in the information. His gaze and posture made me feel on trial. Silence fell over us and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"So how did you know where we live?" He blurts, catching me off guard. I chuckle at the memory, recalling Steve's bloody nose, my torn pantyhose, and a stolen plant. He raises his eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Long story short, I was at a little market, looking for a present to give to my friend, before he went off to war. It was late in the evening and these guys wouldn't quit harassing me. I tried to ignore them and they didn't leave me alone. I finally bought him a small bag with a pocket watch and some of his favorite candy. The group of guys followed me as I walked out. They eventually surrounded me" A rush of fear makes me go pale. I don't bother to look up at the blue eyed boy. I didn't really care what he thought of the story or what happened. Mostly I was unsure of why I was telling it.

"The blonde one pushed me down and I ripped my pantyhose. They went through my purse, made fun of the books I was reading, the pictures I owned. I didn't have a lot of money so they didn't bother to take it. Then there comes this small blonde boy who tells them to leave me alone" I laugh as I recall the stubborn set of his jaw and his blue eyes that were so warm.

"He's so unafraid and so sure of himself that it caught the others by surprise. They then ganged up on him, throwing punches, kicking him. So I jump in and start hitting them as hard as I can. We were close to some vases and plants so I grabbed a potted plant but before I could hit one of them with it, Steve hits them with this plank of wood. So then we run away with a stolen plant. I ended up walking him home so I could help him with his wounds"

"That was a long story short?" He jokes and I roll my eyes. Most people when I talk about that day feel uncomfortable around me, or the feel bad for me. It usually just makes for a sucky few moments before the conversation moves on to another subject. I was glad for his kind laid back nature. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe I was wrong about the type of guy he was. After all he was friends with Steve; he had to be a good guy.

"Well," I set the basket on the coffee table, "Yes"

"That stubborn son of a bitch." His blue eyes are laughing but I can tell he doesn't like Steve's risk taking side. "If I had a quarter for every time he got in a fight, we'd both be rich"

"I don't doubt that" I laugh. He looks up and cocks his head, wanting more of an explanation. "As a waitress you learn to deal with some not so pleasant customers. Steve doesn't stand for it though"

"So you're the reason he's come home with scrapes and bruises", there's a flash of some version of anger.

"I've tried to get him to stop, telling him it's not worth getting beat up over. But like you said he's a stubborn ass" He gapes at the profanity and I laugh.

"I think you're worth it." his eyes flirt with my gaze as he inches closer to me. I snicker and roll my eyes.

"You tell that to all the girls?" I raise an eyebrow. He laughs and leans away from me and back into the couch.

"Maybe", there's a hint of hurt and annoyance in his voice. I almost feel bad for making that comment. I bite my lips as once more silence washes over us.

"I'm also the reason he comes home with pancakes and eggs" I add wanting to make up for my earlier comment.

"That makes sense. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were sweet on each other", He voices. I blush and look down at my hands. I twiddle my fingers, unsure of what to say.

"We're friends" I finally answer. I liked Steve a lot. I flirted with the idea of it becoming more than "like" but if I was being honest Steve and I didn't fit that way. He had his dark parts but he was a good person. I had good parts but I wasn't the best person. We fit better as friends than we could as anything else.

"Then why are you blushing?" his striking eyes hit me and I almost crumble under his gaze.

"Why does it matter?" I push, trying not to let him get to me.

"He's like family to me. I don't want some _waitress_ stringing him along" His words hurt and I shake my head. Protecting Steve, I can understand. Insulting me because of my profession is another. It's not like anyone ever says they was to grow up and be a waitress. I wanted to leave my hometown, be free. But life got in the way and I got stuck. So now I'm a waitress living in a crappy apartment. I guess I was right about him. He was a boy searching for pleasure and none of its commitments.

I scoff and roll my eyes. I stand up, "This _waitress_ cares about Steve. That's enough for Steve. I don't think _you_ have a say in the matter" I counter, my voice slick like honey, sharp like bee's sting.

"You're pretty when you're all riled up." His words were flirty but everything soft about him went hard. Were it not for the fact that I needed both hands for my job I would punch his smirk of off his handsome face.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go. So why don't you go finish fucking your girl so you can break her heart. I'm _so_ sorry to have interrupted" I shake my head as I begin to make my way out.

"Wait!" I hear him call. I turn around so that I can face him. "I'm being an ass-"

"No kidding" I interrupt.

"I'm trying to apologize here"

"Don't bother. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here because I was worried about Steve"

"Alright." I can tell he's taken aback by my mean words. I wasn't sure if I meant what I said but I did know that I didn't want to be around someone who could turn from player, to nice guy, to giant jerk. I didn't have time to be twirled around like that. "Well I'm sorry anyways. You can sit and wait."

I nod my head and go back to sit on the couch. He sits on the opposite end of the couch. As the anger wears off I begin to feel a little bit bad for acting so harshly.

"I fucked up" He blurts and I look up at him and his eyes are filled with something I can't quite make out while his face remains stony. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said you were _just_ anything". I didn't know what to say to that. I looked at him, confused and unsure of what to say. I met his gaze with my own and for a moment I felt myself melt.

I open my mouth to say something but then I see his eyes go wide.

"Come back to bed Buck!" A soft annoying voice says. I look behind me and I saw more of someone's body then I wanted to see. Buck's girl was practically naked, holding a white sheet against her body in strategic places that covered nothing. I look down at my lap trying to pretend that I just didn't see what I just saw. "Crap! Bucky!" She squeals.

"Sorry" He's trying not to laugh I can tell, "I'll be right there, just go back to my room". The red head runs down toward another blue door. Bucky lets out a giant laugh. His laugh is melodious and moves in a smooth cadence. It's contagious. I start to laugh along with him. I feel the last of my anger drift away

"Well "I begin, "That was unexpected". Then it hits me. This boy sitting across from me is Bucky Barnes, Steve's best friend. I look at him trying to make sense of the playboy I just met and the stories of the gentlemen Steve talked about. Bucky was supposed to be this standup guy; sweet and kind. Not this womanizing, moody ass. He doesn't notice my stare, obviously caught up in the moment.

"Very" he adds, his face red from laughing so hard. I was so unsure as to what to think about him. Was he a good guy? I don't know? Did I want to find out?

"She's got really nice boobs though" I comment and his mouth drops open. In my daze I don't realize the words have left my mouth. I don't even have time to be embarrassed, "kind of jealous". He is caught off guard and he looks at me quizzically. I've never been one to be a "lady". I've been told more often than not that I need to smooth out my rough edges. That being said I was still surprised those words left my lips. I felt myself turn red as Bucky just laughs.

"I think your breasts are just fine." He remarks, and I blush even more if that was possible.

"Thank you", I nod my head unsure of it's the type of compliment you give a "thank you" for. "You should go check on her. I'm sure she's mortified"

"I don't want to leave you all alone either" he runs a hand through his messy hair.

"I think I'll be fine. I doubt I can cause trouble sitting here" I joke, a cold tone to my voice still. Even though he had apologized I still felt on edge around Bucky, but I didn't want that to show. I didn't want an air of awkwardness between us. Mostly I just felt confused about this whole situation. I always knew that people were complex but Bucky was something else. He nods and gets up.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I watched as Bucky opened the door and slipped into his room. All of a sudden I felt restless, like I needed to move. I decided now was a good a time as any to start cooking. After all I'm sure Steve would love a warm bowl of soup after his walk in the chilly New York air.

I sauntered over to the kitchen. I stared at the cabinets trying to figure out where to start. Maybe I should wait for Bucky. I walk over to the sink and find that they haven't washed any dishes. I glance back to Bucky's door when I hear a moan. My eyes go wide once more. I face the dishes once more. I decide that the best course of action to wash them. I ignore the noises coming out of his room and focus on the rather disgusting dishes.

All of a sudden I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I jump.

"Crap Rogers! "I bring a hand to my forehead trying to breath. "You scared the fucking shit out of me!" My guard is immediately down with him and I don't bother trying to filter my language. He doesn't even cringe anymore.

"Eleanor, what are you doing here?" He looks at me. He's only slightly taller than me. "And why are you washing my dishes?"

"You didn't show this morning." I bite my lip suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I just stopped by to make sure you were okay. You're friend let me in"

Steve nods his head, some of his fringe falling into his face. He smoothed his hair away in failed attempts. "You didn't have to make the trip out here for me." He says finally.

"Steve Grant Rogers I am your friend so yes I did have to make sure you were still alive" I put a soapy hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head and looks down before flashing me a grin. "And now I know that you look like crap, but you are thankfully still breathing"

Suddenly moans fill the air and both of us blush.

"Buck has someone here still." Steve states, "You up for a walk?"

"Didn't you just come back from one?"

"Yeah, but I'm not keen on sticking around for the finale" He jokes grabbing my hand. I let him lead me out the blue door.

"Okay, but you're buying me coffee" I say with a happy, floppy grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way m'lady" He jokes and I chuckle. We walked out, arm in arm. He made me laugh and feel at home. We closed the blue door behind us and I glanced over at Steve. I smiled, happy to have him with me, beside me. We were roughly the same height but something about Steve just made him seem bigger than life.

"Lennie," He began, "I think I want to enlist". His words came out of his pink lips slowly, sure, confident, and filled with a excitement that scared me.


End file.
